Pay Back
by Evil Penguin
Summary: duo, and heero, mad what a pair in making eachother suffer... R+R


ksdjfineihfkhe9iglkasdfi 93o89fijso;93hjo ;8i asdifekind ie 982920983jldl93jn o39hosidfu0o93nov98up39ojoidso93 93uo39iukhdso983no9u3oijo;9f3lp93o9iup439ujl3k wa39u43 3po48 324j2qo3u9sdflk3u9udlfkhao;93uahwoiejosai fwa3 ow9843p3uwij a9sejl34iu;oaisjdsanfel wae lkdufawoiejrl;aisudfoiajesroiuwae09r83 o9sduf 394oasijdf;o9a38 owai3 aw9eu saoriu0aw93 lakar oaw;oru dksaiuelkfiuhea  
aosdfoiena;fkhaosiho;gihoaieu;osakndc;vo9snfiyoei 9oie;o akh;oisd;lk fs; eiraso sdjfsidyaekidf m oe;9jn; osidjaslf;oinaliufy oeinsodkvn;so9iekr;oisndf oaeoknf sidfu einldf ;si9e nflisdjo;sieahn oiena dlkfjoie ie inalsdfoie nifiear;nlsd ie isfiae;ria i eia nfgsa;ldifa ie ieelfalsidhfsleir i erlahlidhfleaihra i aier ahfoaireoishearoidfae i iae i hoi soaifoiahseoihsafo sfhsldf  
asdfkjsldkfjkeid,moi ie asldfhoehf oei gneoie die dloine iksjdfoise i eihgf ei ei idfihaeh39 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888777777777777  
likek die fheid eksuiekjd eie fheie skdje fhruiep kdfi4enfd ie fheid skeid tht ekjdke fgheid theie sleienidfloedlelie fheidenf eiehgf dslosiahd8e3kd vkhsadf;enasldifya;oeoasiu;oasiye;o8sea;hodif8;awoera;od98fa3;eksv;os9iaefa owaiersakn ;yr ehrwa8 'uf;9r air7t0r isaur aoiusruwair7esa9ouerol s sa ;ia7sr ia8sroaskjr;ois8aroksauro97sor;iuaoar87oaijoa87oriauyor7ao;ioa7oaa;ori7air  
asoiero;wairsmdjfo oiwauiulkjd9w p9wujas;liufaslkdf uworiawoknf;osr psaiufe okn;isafu aeroasi osaier sfnl;sadjfosd;oisar9iwadvois iewur skdf;lsidufy wjsalf awp9urei slaek osaiur oandf;lskdufo; mzndfl;saiue oieuros ;oisaeuroaisdf;ksdhr waiuser osaen ;oihjos;iehrowaeih aksnfosihdoiashe;oifhosae rahoei rawoinfoisaheirhsaie saidhfoiase o;iashfoihao;eir;oasihvo;saieyro ieioaiueoi  
likkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbccccccccccccdddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssstttttttttuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
k8e20409430923740273-9729-8579843579832479823749827349827349872390487209384709283749283470293874029837409283749827349873498734987394873948739879879879879879879879879879879 879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879879887 987987987987987987987987979879879879879879879879898789999999999999777777788888888877777778888887777777999  
kdigndkrifhgndkdiemfngheiejdhfjfhd entering program... program prossessing complete ... waiting activation...  
progam entered into activation Program launching in 8 min at 1:33... Are you sure all files should be formed in this manner?  
answer yes... all program shut down activation of ACE1 opening start up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero smiled as his computer program was entered...  
  
Duo: ACK!!! WHO MESSED WITH THE HOT WATER (the shower is heard being shut off at ice cubes fall to the floor)  
  
Heero:... (picks up his computer disk and leaves the computer room)  
  
Duo: Heero! you did it didn't you!!! You reprogram the water heater this instant!!!  
  
Heero:... (He walks over to the kitchen and begins to sweep duo's latest cereal disaster up)  
  
Duo: Heero!! you are nothing but a walking talking... ok take back the talking... HUMAN DISASTER...  
  
Heero::very hurt:: ...  
  
Duo::Walks out of bedroom dressed and angry:: HEERO!!! YOU'RE GUNNU GET IT JUST WAIT!!!!  
  
Heero:...  
  
Duo: Fine have it your way!!!  
  
(the next day Relena is chasing Heero again with her Opra Glasses)  
  
Heero::trying to get away from Relena, slips on a bannana peel but stops himself from falling::  
  
Duo::smirks:: I still owe him ::starts typing up a program using the last time Dr.J called him and the recording he took::  
  
Heero::at 3 in the morning:: Dr. J...????  
  
Dr.J ::he is a big head with a little teddy bear body in a pink Tu Tu.....::  
  
Duo::smirks and leaves:: Pay back.....  
  
  
Disclaimer:the computer program does not work so don't get any ideas, and I do not own Gundam wing, Bla  
Bla bla bla, i know all the junk....  
  
Sincerely, The melevolent, Mitty 


End file.
